


A crush revealed

by crazycatt71



Series: MCU KInk Bingo #3 [2]
Category: Marv - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clint has a crush on Phil, Clueless Phil Coulson, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint accidently blurts out he has a crush on Coulson





	A crush revealed

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo square O5-Characters are Boss and an Employee
> 
> Other prompts used: secret exposed, crush,  
> democratic republic of the congo/the congo

“You should tell him.”

Clint spun around, the fork he had been using to eat his lunch raised to defend himself.

“Damn it, Nat, don’t sneak up on me like that.” He snarled.

Nat sat down on the hard cafeteria chair next to him and grabbed a chicken strip off his plate.

“You should tell him.” She repeated.

“Tell who what?” Clint asked

“Tell Coulson you have a crush on him.”

“I am not interested in Coulson.” Clint denied.

Nat looked at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Then why are you sitting here, eating horrible food, staring at him with heart eyes?” she asked in as deceptively sweet voice.

“I’m not staring at anybody. I was just lost in thought.” Clint told her, refusing to look across the room to where Coulson sat with a couple other senior agents.

Nat gave a snort that clearly meant, yeah right, pull the other leg.

“Nat, I do not have a crush on Coulson.” Clint denied again as he picked up his tray with his uneaten lunch on it and carried it to the trash.

He risked a quick glance at Coulson as he left the room. Yes, the man looked incredible in a suit and was amazingly efficient and smart and a total badass; just because he noticed these things did not mean he had the hots for the guy, he was a spy, he was supposed to notice things, it was his job and he was good at it, ok. And if, once in a while, in the shower, or in his bunk late at night, he thought about those things, well that was between him and his hand.

“You should tell him.”

Clint whirled around and shoved Nat against the wall.

“I am not going to tell Agent Phil Coulson, my by the book boss, that I want him to throw me down and screw my brains out, so just drop it, Nat.” he growled.

The loud clearing of a throat made him look up.

“Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, it there a problem?” Coulson asked.

Clint’s face turned so pale that Nat was worried he might faint. He let go her, spun around and ran off so quickly she didn’t have time to stop him.  Nat muttered several curses in Russian. Coulson raised an eyebrow at her, impressed with her creativity.

“Sir, I…”

“I’ll take care of it, Agent Romanov.” He cut her off.

Nat stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” She said, “You might want to hurry though, before he puts in a transfer to the Congo.”

With those words of wisdom, she turned and walked away. Coulson went to his office, locking the door behind him. He grabbed a chair and drug it under the air vent in wall. He removed the grate and stuck his head in the opening.

“Agent Barton, report to my office, immediately.” He ordered in a calm, normal tone, he knew the vents would carry his voice to the embarrassed archer.

“I’d rather stay here and die of embarrassment in private, Sir.” Clint said, his voice sounding a bit tinny s it bounced of the vent walls.

“Your rotting corpse would stink up the place and some poor junior agent would have to crawl through the vents to drag it out.” Phil told him.

Phil smiled when he heard Clint’s quick chuff of laughter.

“We have some things to talk about, Barton, and I’d rather not have my words bouncing all over the vents so anyone can hear, so get your ass down here.” Phil ordered.

He didn’t wait for a reply, he just climbed down off the chair, put it back in its proper place and sat behind his desk. A few minutes later, Clint dropped out of the vent and stood there staring at the floor.

“Sit down.” Phil told him.

“Can we just skip this? I never wanted you to know so can we just forget you heard what I said and just move on?” Clint begged, inching toward the door.

“And if I don’t want to forget?” Coulson asked.

Clint’s head snapped up, his face twisted in rage.

“I never thought you were a cruel man.” He snarled. “Are you going to write me up for inappropriate thoughts about a senior agent, Sir?”

“Clint, I think you are misunderstanding me,” Phil told him. “I don’t want to forget what you said because I liked it.”

Clint stared at him in shock as he stumbled over to Phil’s desk and sank into his visitor’s chair.

“You did?” he asked, his voice small and hopeful.

“Yes, I did.” Phil cleared his throat. “I’ve had a few inappropriate thoughts of my own.” He admitted.

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“Well. I won’t write you up if you don’t, write me up that is.” Clint told him with a smirk.

“If you don’t request a transfer to the Congo.” Phil countered.

“No transfer, to the Congo or anywhere else.”

“Agreed.” Phil said, holding out his hand.

“Agreed.” Clint said, shaking it.

“Now what?” Clint asked after they’d settled their agreement.

“I believe there was a mention of throwing you down and screwing your brains out.” Phil replied.

“I am totally on board with that plan.” Clint informed him as he reached across the desk to pull Phil into a kiss.

 

Later that day, Clint was using the gym showers, singing happily to himself when the curtain flew back.

“See, I told you, you should tell him.”

“Damn it, Nat.” Clint growled, throwing his shampoo bottle at her as he spun around, slipping on the wet tile, almost falling on his ass.

She caught it and threw it back, then laughed as she walked away.

Clint rolled his eyes, then started singing again as he washed up. Nat was right, though he’d never tell her that. For now, he needed to hurry up, he had dinner plans with Phil and he didn’t want to be late, if he was lucky, there would be more throwing down and brains being screwed out.


End file.
